This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Nowadays, in this information era, various types of information devices emerge as necessary. These information devices include fixed-line phones and mobile phones for transmitting voice, servers and personal computers for sharing and processing information resources, and various televisions for displaying video data. These devices are produced to address actual needs in particular fields. With the emergence of e-commerce, computers, and communication (3C), people pay more attention to studies on comprehensive use of information devices in different fields, so as to make full use of existing resources and devices and provide people with better services. A smartphone is similar to a personal computer and has an independent operating system. Users can install programs provided by a third-party service provider, such as software and games on a smartphone by themselves, and can use these programs to expand functions of the mobile phone.
Securities are general terms for various certificates of economic interests and rights, and are written documents certifying that a security holder has the right to gain entitled interests in accordance with content recorded in the security. According to characters, securities are classified as evidence securities, voucher securities, negotiable securities, and the like. Some securities can circulate on the market. Securities invigorate finance, economy, and investment. Securities usually include stocks, bonds, funds, warrants, and the like. A securities transaction refers to a behavior of transferring a security by a security holder to another investor according to transaction rules. A stock is a negotiable security, which is a share certificate issued by a joint stock company to an investor during capital financing, and represents the ownership of its holder (that is, a shareholder) in the joint stock company. Various stock-related applications (Application) exist on present intelligent terminals.
In these applications, when a terminal shows a statistical chart on a screen, during the switch from landscape-orientation display to portrait-orientation display or the switch from portrait-orientation display to landscape-orientation display, the terminal cannot dynamically adjust a data volume of shown content according to a change of a drawing area, and therefore, cannot fully use a frame size of the screen, thereby resulting in low utilization of the screen.